


Animal Instincts

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, rt hybrid AU, shout out to the harry potter ref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is a hybrid in a world that hates his kind and person B thinks that they hybrid is cute, despite how many people disapprove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instincts

Being a hybrid wasn't easy. Nobody claimed it was unless they were ether dumb or lying. Being a lion hybrid or some kind of bird of prey was easier, because people were afraid of you. They would still fuck with you, but not as bad as they could.

 

Kerry always wished he wasn't a hybrid. Being a human looked so easy to him. Most of them didn't have to worry if they were gonna get beat up every time they rounded a corner. But then again, considering his luck, he probably would get beat up anyway.

He was small and chubby, and in his mind it wasn't the "cute" kind of chubby that guys and girls would swoon over. He had boring brown eyes and wasn't good at anything besides writing, but that wasn't going to impress anyone unless he was a famous author. 

Plus, Kerry was a mouse hybrid, which didn't help anything. 

Kerry worked at a small repair shop on the outside of town. Kerry always worked in the back fixing just about anything. 

Kerry stepped through the door to "Kinck Kacks" (which was probably one of the least creative names the owners could have come up with) and started walking into the back when he heard his boss call his name. 

"Kerry! Today you need to manage the front counter. Gorge quit today. Apparently someone in his family died yesterday. poor boy." 

Kerry felt really bad for Gorge, he was a nice kid, but at the same time, he didn't want to work at the front desk. There were a lot more people who didn't care if you were a hybrid or not nowadays, but there still were a lot of assholes out there.

"I don't know if that's a good idea sir I-"

"Oh don't worry Kerry." His boss said and slapped Kerry on his back, which almost knocked the wind out of him. "Everything's gonna be fine! Call me if you need anything!" and with that, he was gone.

Kerry sighed. His boss had taught him how to set up shop when he first had got the job, so it was fairly simple. They only got about ten customers a day, so most of the time he would be on his phone. Plus very few costumers came this early. He doubted anyone would be in soon.

and just as he thought that, someone walked in. 

A very frazzled looking man, around Kerry's age stepped into the shop. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and it looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"ah- um-welcome." Kerry said nervously

The man stood in the door and stared at Kerry for a second, before realizing he was being addressed.

"Oh, um, I'm here to pick up a small watch I dropped off about a week ago..." The man said

"Oh, alright, let me just go back and get it. Name please?"

"Miles. Miles Luna." Miles said.

Kerry nodded and walked into the back of the shop. He found the watch quickly and walked back out to the front of the store.

"Here you go. Good as new." Kerry said and smiled. He handed the watch to Miles "Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"uh..." Miles seemed to be debating something in his head. "No... I... Thank you." he said and quickly walked out of the shop. 

Kerry sighed and sat down on the stool behind the desk. He didn't think there would much more early morning business, but again he was wrong. A larger man walked into the store. When his eyes landed on Kerry, he had a disgusted look on his face. Kerry knew this was gonna be trouble. 

"Hello sir... Can I help you with anything...?" Kerry said quietly.

The larger man walked towards Kerry and dumped a small clock on the table

"When did they start letting hybrid scum work here? If I had known I wouldn't have come here."

Kerry had reached out to try and pick up the clock when the man yelled at him. "I don't want things like you to touch this! How dare you!" The man grabbed Kerry's collar from across the counter. The man lifted Kerry almost completely off of the ground. Kerry wanted to call out, but he was afraid he would get hurt more if he did. "Why I-" 

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT!" Someone yelled from the door. The man instantly dropped Kerry. 

He couldn't see what was happening from behind the counter, but were both yelling at each other. Kerry heard the door open and slam, and then footsteps coming over towards him.

Kerry braced for impact in case it was that guy again, but no. 

It was Miles from before.

"Oh god! Are you alright?" Miles said, and before Kerry could reply, Miles had come around to behind the counter and was helping Kerry up.

"I'm fine..." Kerry said quietly. He was shaking and could barely stand, but other then that, what he said was true.

"Here sit." Miles said, and sat Kerry down in one of the waiting chairs.

"Thank you..." Kerry said quietly "I don't know what I would have if you hadn't come in then."

"It's fine! I'm just glad i decided to come back in." Miles said and smiled.

"Why did you come back in here...?" Kerry asked, feeling a little bit better.

"Uh... No reason..." Miles said, looking anywhere but Kerry.

"Oh really? I think-" Just then the door chimed open again, as a fish hybrid walked in and Kerry had to get up and get her item.

After she had left, Kerry and Miles talked for hours, occasionally being interrupted when someone walked in, and Kerry had to get back to work, but other then that, they would talk about anything. 

Kerry could listen to Miles talk for days. Miles was funny and seemed interested in whatever Kerry had to say. Kerry could even listen to his bad jokes such as "what is a mouse's favorite game? Hide and squeak!" and Why do mice need oiling? Because they squeak!" Then, Kerry was done for the day, so Miles had offered to walk Kerry home. 

When they reached Kerry's , Kerry said "Thanks again for saving me. I don't know how I can repay you..."

"I know how!" Miles said and grinned at Kerry.

"Ok, what asshole?" Kerry said giggling at Miles.

"Go out with me." Miles said, staring at Kerry.

"I... Uh... What...? Are you joking...?" Kerry said confused. Miles looked really serious.

They both stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like forever. A volcano probably could have exploded right next to them and they wouldn't have noticed.

Miles then cracked a smile and laughed. "Just fucking with you Kerry! Well anyway, I'm gonna head home! Night!" Miles said and quickly turned around and started walking away.

Kerry wasn't dumb.

"Miles wait!" said and grabbed Miles' wrist. "I Uh... you really caught me by surprise and I know now you probably think I'm straight or something but I'm really not I was just surprised and I really would like to go out with you I don't know why-mff" Kerry would probably kept rambling for hours if Miles hadn't leaned down and kissed him.

Kerry stared at Miles in shock for a second, before moving his mouth along with Miles'. Miles moved his hand up and gently tugged on Kerry's hair. Kerry felt awkward with his hands just at his sides, so he slowly brought then up and wrapped them around Miles' neck. After a bit, Kerry felt Miles slip his tongue into his mouth. Miles moved his tongue around, seemingly exploring the entirety of Kerry's mouth. Finally, Miles had to breathe, so he moved back.

Kerry's face was a bright red, and he was looking anywhere but Miles' face. 

"YESSS!" Miles yelled, which made Kerry jump. Miles wrapped his arms around Kerry, then pick him up and spin him around like what they do in those ridiculous romance movies. Kerry let out a sort of half squeak half laugh. Miles then stopped spinning and looked at Kerry. "Did you just squeak?" Miles questioned.

Kerry's face grew red again "Uh... yeah I do that a lot..."

"That's really cute." Miles said and grinned at Kerry.

"I-uh.." Kerry was really flustered now.

Miles suddenly looked down at his watch "Hey not to leave you hanging or anything but I have to get to work in like 10 minutes." 

"Really? That quickly?" Kerry whined. 

"Yeah but if its good with you, I have tomorrow off, so I we can go out and get some food or something." Miles said and smiled.

Kerry grinned "Sounds good, and uh, I think your watch is wrong."

"What?" Miles said

"Well you reset it when we were in the shop, and the clock in there is 6 minutes fast." Kerry said

"What!? Crap! I have like two minutes to get to work! I've gotta go!" Miles quickly said and took off down the street. 

Kerry laughed and turned to go into his apartment complex when he heard his name being yelled.

"Kerry!" Miles exclaimed. Miles came to a stop right in front of Kerry.

"I forgot to do something!" Miles exclaimed. Miles then put his hands on ether side of Kerry's face and gave him a really sloppy kiss.

"Ok! Ill see you tomorrow" Miles exclaimed, and just like that, he bolted down the street again.

Kerry laughed and wiped his mouth.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
